


In Your Arms

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Difficult cases take their toll on everyone





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** In Your Arms_   
>  _**Characters:** Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt. (Gen with potential)_   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** Difficult cases take their toll on everyone._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Wrap._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

You wrap your arms around me and I let myself be held. This case was hard on everyone and though I tried to keep it together I couldn't have done it alone. Resting my head on your chest seems both too intimate and so right.

I put my arms around you afraid you'll step away making light of this moment. I was floundering there for a while but you were my anchor. God only knows why but I feel safe here in your arms. I can't say all that, you'd laugh so I mumble thanks into your whiskey stained shirt.


End file.
